


Assumptions

by TheMenacingDuck



Category: Fergaldi, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMenacingDuck/pseuds/TheMenacingDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assumptions don't always have to be a bad thing. Could be read as a prequel to 'As Constant as the Stars'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

Craig sat behind the drum kit in one of the stale rooms at the Hellfire Club, watching Peter from behind. He was still awestruck by the man, young, smart, artistic, and handsome to boot. He's like something out of fucking Doctor Who! Craig smiled as his father's words rang through his mind, deciding that in this case it was no insult when it came to describing Peter, who had begun to shake his ass in time with the music as the tempo increased and the band entered the bridge of their latest song. Oh that ass, how was it that he found it so distracting? He was into girls, wasn't he? "Fuck!" Craig swore, completely missing the switch up in the beat for the third time that night, and was met by sighs and groans from the rest of the group.

"You alright, mate?" Peter walked over to Craig, a look of concern in his eyes, sweat and relentless head banging making his wild orange hair appear even wilder. Craig couldn't tell if the concern was for himself, or if Peter was simply concerned that his choice in drummer wasn't working out.

"Yeah, I think I'm just tired eh, too tired to keep up anyway." Peter nodded in response, relief relaxing his features. Craig glanced over at Roddy and Temple, both letting out relieved sighs, they looked shattered too, it was like everyone had been waiting for someone to raise the flag. Craig smiled sadly, as the band decided to call it quits for the night, he wasn't really all that tired, he would have played that song all night if it meant he got to watch Peter move that ass of his. Shaking his head of such unusual thoughts he got up, and proceeded to help the rest of the band clean up.

They were all walking back to their cars when Peter stopped Craig, "How are you getting home, mate?" 

"Scott said he'd swing by after some party he's at, but it's early yet. I'll just hang out here until he shows." Craig shrugged, not really looking forward to spending the next few hours in the cold, drizzly Glaswegian weather.

"Come back to mine." Peter offered, "My couch is small but you should be able to get some sleep on it."

"You sure?" After the direction his thoughts had taken tonight Craig was in serious need of a good wank, would he pass up that opportunity to escape the weather and sleep on Peter's couch? He decided to let Peter answer that.

"Of course I'm sure, come on, I've got some beer that needs drinking." He smiled, nudging Craig with his elbow.

Craig wasn't going to ask a third time, happily jumping in the passenger seat beside Peter, only slightly concerned about what the rest of the night might bring.

...

Back at Peter's place, stretched out on his couch, beer in hand, Craig found he could finally relax a bit. Though he could not kick the image of Peter from his mind, the way his body moved to keep time, the effortless movement of his hand up and down the fretboard. His mind wandered, and so did his eyes, watching Peter dart backwards and forwards in the kitchen, throwing bread in the toaster, slicing cheese. "You hungry?" Craig heard him call out, even his voice was alluring, how did he do that? Craig managed to stutter out a reply of sorts, taking a long drink from his beer, feeling the warmth begin to fill his chest, and the rest of his body, properly wondering for the first time, did he have a thing for his band mate?

It wasn't long before Peter joined him on the couch, late night snack in one hand, two more beers in the other. Craig forced himself to clear his mind, enjoying the beer and the idle chitchat, it was good, it was more than good. Time flew past, the beer got drunk, the food, eaten, and a comfortable silence fell between Craig and Peter. Craig was entertaining ideas of himself and Peter, ideas he'd never even dreamed of before. He blamed the beer and a lack of sleep for such thoughts. Peter too, seemed to be lost in his own contemplation, until he sprung up from the couch telling Craig he would be back with a blanket and a decent pillow.

Craig nodded pushing his thoughts aside, stripping down to his boxers and readying himself for sleep. A move that was about to prove to be the smartest or dumbest thing he could have done. Peter returned, carrying an old, ripped doona, and a pillow. He too had stripped down to his boxers. The sight had Craig’s breath catching in his throat, his eyes involuntarily raking over Peter's body, a lean, wiry frame concealing a good amount of muscle, hair lightly covering his chest, his stomach, poking out from the hem of his shorts. "Fuck me," he breathed, his eyes taking in the bulge behind the material, Peter was either as turned on by this moment as Craig was, or he was hung well enough to rival an elephant. Either way Craig felt the fervour of desire run through his veins, heating him from the inside out, his young body quick to respond, tightening the fabric around his cock.

He watched Peter warily, praying to whatever god that would listen that his hard-on wasn't that obvious. He felt Peter's eyes roam over his body, flushing and breaking out in a small sweat in response. Was that approval on Peter's face? Desire? Or was he simply laughing to himself about Craig's inability to control himself? The moment seemed to exist outside of time itself, the room falling away as Craig stumbled over a million excuses in his head, not wanting this moment to be the one that ruined a great friendship that had barely even begun.

"I, uh.." Craig began, as Peter made his way towards where Craig was standing by the couch, coy smile on his lips. Craig refused to look at his crotch, knowing it would only excite him further, not that the closeness of Peter’s naked torso was helping. Peter stopped, inches in front of Craig, he was close enough now so that Craig could see the sparkle in his eyes, the flush in his cheeks. Leaning around Craig he threw the pillow and doona on the couch, briefly brushing Craig's cock with his own in the process. 

Craig would not have been able to suppress his shiver if he tried, his whole body tuned to, and waiting for, Peter's touch. He was about to apologize when he felt Peter's lips against his neck, soft and warm, his chin grazing his collar bone with the beginnings of stubble. Questions ran through his mind; was Peter gay, had he done this before, am I his first, does he know he is mine? All such thoughts were lost to a sigh as Craig succumbed to a touch he had not realized would feel so good, Peter's mouth sucking and nibbling at his neck, making its way along his jaw, kissing him gently on the side of his mouth.

Craig turned to face Peter, catching his eye briefly before returning his affection, eyes sliding closed as their lips came together in a kiss that was as hot and passionate as it was uncertain and nervous. Craig could hear his heartbeat in his ears, could feel his pulse in his neck, he wondered briefly if Peter could sense the affect he was having on him. His thoughts were cut short again, this time by the feel of Peter's tongue tracing his lips, silently requesting more. Craig fought the urge to moan as his lips parted and Peter's tongue began exploring his mouth, instead he ran his tongue along Peter's satisfied with the small shudder it elicited. His hands moved upwards along Peter's back, all of a sudden needing to touch all of him, his fingers worked their way through his wild curls, scratching at his scalp, and pulling his face closer, deepening the kiss.

It seemed that this was all that was needed to encourage Peter, Craig suddenly aware of hands massaging his ass, pulling at his hips as arousal was ground against arousal. Craig grunted at the contact, repeating the gesture of his own accord, letting his teeth graze Peter's lip in approval. It was Peter who groaned this time, Craig all too aware of his fingers pressing firmly against his ass cheeks, their cocks rubbing teasingly against each other through the fabric of their boxers.

With each sigh, and shudder of pleasure, Craig felt his confidence grow, giving way to moves that were becoming more and more bold. A need not just to be touched, but also to touch, consuming each flick of his tongue, each thrust of his hips against Peter. Peter too, seemed to be more and more eager to explore Craig's body, his hands massaging and stroking the skin on his back, his arms, shoulders, neck, and scalp. 

The pleasure was all consuming, Peter's touch causing Craig's head to spin, leaning away ever so slightly he unwilling pulled his mouth from Peter's. Panting, Craig gazed over his face and up into his eyes. Craig's lips were tingling, swollen from their assault Peter's, if they looked anything like Peter's did in this moment then the gentle lavishing of their tongues had done nothing to alleviate the rough passion offered by their teeth and stubble.

Craig let his eyes come to rest on Peter's, mirroring the desire he felt. For a moment there was uncertainty, Craig felt it unsettle his stomach, saw it cloud Peter's vision. Unsure how to proceed Craig let his lips touch the corner of Peter's, maintaining eye contact to be sure that this was what his new friend wanted. There would be no turning back from the moments that followed. Peter's response was as much of an eager 'yes' that he was going to get, his eyes slid closed, the rush of air from a breath held rushed past his lips, a soft moan punctuating the air around them. With no experience what so ever Craig decided it was now or never, running his hands down Peter's arms he guided him to the couch, pushing him gently into it and straddling his legs.

The change in position lent itself to greater contact, Craig felt his balls brush over Peter's, even through the material of their boxers it was enough to make him moan, burying the sound in Peter's neck. Craig's mouth began its exploration anew, an almost desperate need to taste each and every contour of his chest and shoulders, grazing his teeth over his nipples, smiling as that earned him a groan, Peter's hands knotting themselves in Craig's hair, encouraging him lower still. Craig obliged willingly, marvelling at how a man so tall and thin could possess a body that was as taunt as this, layers of muscle trembling below the ministrations of Craig's mouth. 

Before he knew it, Craig found himself kneeling between Peter's legs, tracing his hemline with his tongue and working his hands over his thighs, gently tugging at the edge of his boxers. He looked up, catching Peter's eye once more, there was no more uncertainty, only burning need and desire. "Craig," Peter breathed out. Question or command Craig couldn't tell, he paused his teasing licks to regard Peter once more, the expression he was met with was enough to drive any further questioning from his mind, an almost feral look of desperation and need, love and trust, accompanied by a barely audible, "Please," and raised hips. Craig did not need to be asked twice, he worked Peter free of his boxers in less than a second, pausing to marvel at the wonder before him. It was larger than his own, fully erect and pulsing, waiting for Craig's touch, it was larger than any cock he had seen before. Not that he had seen hundreds of them, but it was large enough to give rise to an appreciative smirk from both himself, and Peter.

Never before had Craig wanted to see another man's prick, let alone been consumed by a need to feel it under his tongue, to know its taste and all the spots that made its owner tremble and moan. Fuck, he wanted nothing more than to feel Peter come inside his mouth. The though alone was enough to drive Craig onwards, his own cock throbbing with need as one hand cupped Peter's balls, the other encircling the base of his shaft, directing the tip to his watering mouth. His tongue darted out first, swirling over the tip, the taste of pre-cum and the jerk of Peter's hips causing him to moan and repeat the gesture. 

He needed more, needed to feel more, selfish as it was, Craig needed to feel Peter's release, his own pleasure depended on it. He pumped his hand slowly up and down Peter's shaft, massaging his balls, watching in awe as Peter relaxed into the couch, the rapid rise and fall of his chest, soft moans and sighs, the only clue that he was on the right track to getting what he wanted. He brought the tip to his mouth once more, this time letting his lips close over it, his tongue collecting the pre-cum before lapping at the sensitive underside, humming as Peter's voice reached his ears, "Oh fuck. Yes, Craig." It was a low, gravelly cadence, unlike anything he had heard from Peter before and it only served to embolden Craig's moves. Tongue still circling him, Craig let his lips descend over Peter, taking in as much of him as he could. 

Peter filled Craig's mouth, hot and heavy, pressing against his tongue and the roof of his mouth as Craig slid him in deeper, fighting the urge to gag as the tip reached the back of his throat. He would not gag, the sensation of Peter filling his mouth so completely was too good to lose because he couldn't control his reflexes, he pulled back, letting his tongue circle the head again before drawing him deep into his mouth once more. He moaned, hands working at Peter in a contrasting rhythm to his mouth, fighting the urge to give in to the control Peter's hands were demanding at his hair. 

Craig's slow deliberate pace was working Peter to an inescapable end, his pleas for more becoming desperate moans and sighs, his hips and his hands demanding more from Craig's mouth. Craig refused to give in, sliding Peter free from his mouth he let his tongue trace patterns along his shaft, "Fuck! Craig, please, oh fuck please, don't stop." Peter tugged roughly at Craig's hair, the sting eliciting a feral growl from Craig as his lips encircled Peter once more, hands and mouth working a relentless pattern over him, Craig needing to feel Peter's release as much as Peter needed it himself.

Craig felt the warning before he heard it, the contraction of Peter's balls under his hand, Peter breathlessly moaning, "Oh, Craig, yes, I'm gonna-" Craig didn't let him finish, drawing him in as deep as he dared, his hands still working what his mouth couldn't reach. He moaned as he felt Peter's release coat the back of his throat, quickly filling his mouth. He continued to stroke him, coaxing every last drop from him before gently releasing him from his mouth, and swallowing all evidence of his pleasure.

Peter was quick to pull Craig up to the couch, his need apparently not quite sated, his mouth wasting no time in finding Craig's, devouring his lips in a messy, heated kiss. "Fuck you taste good." Craig wasn't allowed to enjoy the sentiment with another kiss, Peter was already working his way down his body, stripping him of his boxers and running his tongue along his shaft. 

"Oh fuck, Peter, I'm not gonna last," Craig managed to groan out as his body shuddered in response to Peter's tongue, his hands searching for Peter's hair, loving the feel of the soft, slightly sweaty curls under his fingers. Peter chose to answer with actions, grasping Craig firmly in hand he closed his mouth over him, his tongue tracing, what felt to Craig, like the most exquisite, complex pattern on earth.

His whole body trembled, fighting the release he knew was coming. He groaned, throwing his head back, eyes shut tight, desperate to enjoy the feel of Peter for just a while longer. It was a battle he was bound to lose, the wet heat of Peter's mouth, the expert movements of his tongue, the way his hands massaged his shaft and balls, a combination that was too perfect to ignore. Without so much as a loud "Oh fuck!" as a warning Craig spilled himself in Peter's mouth, moaning softly as Peter sucked him dry and swallowed.

Completely sated Craig sighed as Peter kissed his way back up his body, closing his lips over Craig's, a gentle passionate kiss that hinted this would not be their last night like this. As Peter broke away Craig wrapped an arm around him, a sort of half hug given their positioning on the couch, he chuckled softly, carefree and euphoric, "Well that was different."

Craig watched as Peter turned to face him properly, a look of concern on his face, "Different?"

"Good different." Craig paused, suddenly realizing how little he and Peter knew about each other, "It's just, well I hadn't done anything like that before."

Peter's eyebrows disappeared into his hair as a giggle escapes him, "You mean I was your first?"

"Yeah." Craig could feel his cheeks redden in embarrassment, not wanting to admit his lack of experience in this area, not to Peter anyway, who clearly had eons of experience over himself.

Peter giggled again, burying his head in Craig's chest before looking up at him once more, his expression finally taking on a more serious air, "I sensed you checking me out, I thought you might have a thing for me… I'm not gonna lie, you're the only guy I've ever felt any kind of attraction to, I wasn't expecting you to reciprocate at all; and I was your first?" He shook his head and dove against Craig's chest again, the smile on his lips warming Craig's heart.

Craig paused for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Peter, warm against his chest, his words slowly filtering through to his brain, "Wait a minute, only guy you've felt attracted to, are you saying I was your first?" Peter nodded against his chest giggling once more, this time Craig found his laughter joining Peter's.

"I thought..." Craig trailed off, smiling in relief, no longer worried about living up to previous boyfriends, manfucks, or whatever the hell this was.

"Me too!" Peter leant up to kiss Craig, still giggling at the absurdity of the situation. It's was a kiss of teeth and stretched lips, both too busy smiling and giggling to pay any mind to technique. Each happy to be in the arms of the other. Neither knowing where this new relationship would lead. Both eager to leave safety behind in favour of adventure.


End file.
